


《一個姓名欄位能解決的問題》｜地獄旅館（ALAD）

by dt910189



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), 地獄旅館
Genre: M/M, 歐美
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt910189/pseuds/dt910189
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	《一個姓名欄位能解決的問題》｜地獄旅館（ALAD）

他不知道自己究竟是什麼時候成為了這間旅館的員工，只是等他意識過來時，自己的身子像是早已習慣這樣的工作模式似的，總是半點遲疑也沒有地完成那個男人交付給自己的工作。這不對，這很不對，這間旅館的負責人不該是那個總是自帶著彩虹背景的女孩嗎？老天，他真的需要和誰來場商業談話了，誰知道他在這裡耗費的時間，原本能從片商那邊賺來多少錢？

「嘿，嘿嘿嘿！草莓甜心，我在跟你說話呢！」在尋找了兩名女孩許久卻無果後，他捉準時機攔下了男人，既然負責人不在，自己無奈只能拉著面前這人充數了，他有些裝模作樣地清了清喉嚨，像是要發表什麼重大言論似的，又在確認那人有專心地看著自己後，直接了當地開了口，「——我不幹了！」

他知道這間旅館的員工們，或多或少都對這樣一個像家的地方產生了情愫，甚至查理肯定會在他提出離職後，想盡辦法用那張裝起可憐來毫不費勁的臉挽留著自己，也因此他想過各種拒絕的應對方式，只是他還沒來得及將拒絕的話語說出口，便聽見那個像是套了濾鏡似的聲音傳至耳邊，「很好！別擔心，我會幫你告知那個女孩的。」

「不不不，你沒聽清楚我的話，我說我要辭——你說什麼？」他有些不可置信地看向男人，像是要將他盯出一個洞似的，那人剛才是答應自己的請辭了嗎？這難道不需要查理的同意？他被這樣意料之外的答覆堵住了嘴，想講些什麼，卻又不知該如何開口，最後只能隨意說點什麼，將話題延續下去，「我是說，咳、我不是該填個單子還是什麼的嗎？」

話才剛落下，那人便彈指不知從何取出了一張白紙，仔細看還能瞧見上頭佈滿了許多條例規章，尾端空上的欄位更恰巧能容下一個名字的長度。他有些尷尬地看著那人向自己遞來的紅筆，那些他隨口說出的話，彷彿一字一句都被男人當真了，只是才正苦惱著不知該如何幫自己圓場，面前漂浮著的紙張和筆卻倏地消失了，他詫異地抬眼望向男人，只見那人向他聳了聳肩，便若無其事地返回了工作崗位，彷彿稍早的一切從未發生過似的。

他呆愣在原地，一時不知該是失落還是慶幸，只是從男人的態度看來，或許就連那人都早已看出了自己的小心思也不一定。怎麼說自己在這個旅館都還算有個容身之處，即便房客少得連他都快看不下去，卻終歸是個能讓人感受到溫度的地方，這麼一想，這樣的工作似乎也沒差到哪去，至少還能有幾個人陪著他鬥鬥嘴——至少他們不會真的讓自己就這麼離去。


End file.
